Holy Shitaki Mushrooms! It's a Bakery!
by TsukiUmii
Summary: Very random serious of Stories of Naruto Characters and their Sensei's basically Baking Random Baking Junk? No girls are involved though. Only Men are allowed to Bake in Konoha! Just Kidding Anyway, Naruto and Kakashi bake cookies in 1st Chap! R&R Needed
1. Cookie Love:Kakashi and Naruto

**Holy Shitaki Mushrooms! It's a Bakery! **

**Disclaimer: Yo! Wassup. It's still me, Tsuki. Well, this was a Chapter of Umii and I's now deleted Fic, What If. BUT, we will make a new story, as you are now reading using the most popular chapter. I guess it will feature different characters and an adult… and their adventures of Baking in Konoha! Yay!**

**Tsuki: Yes, yes. Where is Umii? She's not online to help me make the title! –Frowns-**

**Tsuki: I'm so alone! I'm talking to myself!**

**Tsuki: -cries-**

**Tsuki: SHE BETTER GET ONLINE, YO!**

**Tsuki: -Watches the Clock-**

**Tsuki: It's 8:55 PM and I NEED TO GET SLEEP! WE HAVE IMPORTANT TESTS THIS WEEK! GEEZ, GET OVER YOUR STREP THROAT ALREADY. **

**Tsuki: I'm so alone! –Cries- **

**Tsuki: Ah, well. I must think of a title, none-the-less! –Thinks-**

**Tsuki: -Thinks-**

**Tsuki: -Thinks Harder-**

**Tsuki: -Starts to sweat from the extreme thinking process-**

**Tsuki: Agh. I'm so unimaginative. –Frowns-**

**Tsuki: Anyway, None of the Characters belong to US, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto. But I will own Kakashi's cookies! But when I do think of a title, it'll be some dumb name. ME and my UNIMAGINATIVE self! curse myself!

* * *

**

**On A Cloudy Day in the Leaf Village**

"**Lord Hokage! I'm so bored! I need something to do!" **

"**Well Naruto, jump up and down. That should keep your feeble mind amused! Oooh! Look! My Sharingan! Aren't they wonderful!?"**

"**Yeah, yeah, they are beautiful…."**

"**YES! I know! Poor Uchika… Anyway, back to me…"**

"**I NEED SOMETHING TO DO!"**

"**Uh… Go bake me some cookies then. I'd like chocolate chip, don't bake them too long cause' I like my cookies fresh and soft, and put lots of sugar in them, and-"**

"**Cookie Baking? How the heck are you supposed to bake cookies!?"**

"**Why don't you ask your Sensei, Kakashi? He's like the world champion of cookie baking…"**

"…**.. He is? HAHAHAHA! Kakashi-sensei is a girly man!"**

"**BE QUIET! DO NOT MAKE FUN OF HIS COOKIES!"**

"…**.Yes sir..."**

"**Now, be off with you!"**

**Naruto looks around the Leaf Village, looking for Kakashi. He searches everywhere, and still, cannot find him. Giving up, Naruto decides to see a movie instead. As he looks through the movies, he sees Kakashi walk out of the Icha-Icha Paradise: The Movie, movie. **

'**_That pervert! I look everywhere for him and I find him coming out of Jiraiya's Perverted movie!?' _Naruto said inside his head.**

"**KAKASHI-SENSEI! COME OVER HERE!" **

"**Hm…. What is it Naruto?"**

"**Lord Hokage instructed me personally to ask you to help me back him some Chocolate Chip Cookies!"**

"**ARE YOU FREAKING SERIOUS!? COOKIES!? OH MY GOSH! WHERE'S MY APRON!?"**

"**Er…. I have no comment"**

"**Come On Naruto, let's go!!!!" **

**With That Said, Kakashi grabbed Naruto's hand and ran towards the Hokage's house.

* * *

**

**Naruto watches as Kakashi slams opens the door to the Hokage's house and running to the kitchen. Kakashi opens the refrigerator and gets out various materials. **

"**Hey Naruto, want to help?"**

"**Sure!"**

"**You can help by cracking these eggs open while I finish getting out ingredients…"**

"**Um aright"**

**Naruto takes the egg cracks it open the wrong way, completely letting the shell go in.**

"**NARUTO! YOU DID IT THE WRONG WAY! YOU CANNOT MESS UP MY PERFECT COOKIES! NOW, YOU CAN HELP BY SITTING OVER THERE!"**

**Naruto mopes back to a stool in the corner as he watches Kakashi speed rush during the cooking process… After Kakashi is done baking them, the oven chimes!**

"**Oooh! Smell good" **

"**I know, they always seem to. You know that I rock at making cookies?"**

"**Really? Well if you just let me taste one, I can answer that question!"**

"**Ah… NO. The Hokage always gets first pick you idiot!"**

'**_We'll see about that... Kakashi-sensei' _Naruto secretly said in his mind.**

**A few minutes later, Kakashi goes to wash his hands off. So, Naruto takes a cookie and bites it. **

'**_These cookies… ARE FANTASTIC! HE WASN'T GLOATING!' _Naruto said after devouring the whole cookie.**

"**OH MY GOSH! NARUTO! WILL YOU STOP BITING MY COOKIES!?" Kakashi screamed...**

**Naruto stood there quite speechless…**

"**Oops… that sounded kind of perverted didn't it?"**

"**Only you would think so, since you came out that movie!"**

"**Yes….What nice movie…"**

"**Well I think it's Craptastic!"**

"**WHAT MY COOKIES!?"**

"**No! No! No! I meant the movie!**

"**Good, nobody insults my cookies!" **

**With that said Kakashi places the cookies in the cookie jar and hugs them and wraps them with a ribbon. **

'**_Now, that's what I call Cookie-Love' _Naruto Thinks as he walks out the house.**

_**Who Stole The Cookies From The Cookie Jar?**_

**END

* * *

**

**Tsuki: Yah yah, cookie love! The best kind of love there is! Yay! Yes, yes. Love is in the air! And it's the smell of cookies! More yays! Anyway, there's not that much to say except for R & R, FO shiz and FO Real. Straight up, yo! **


	2. Willy Wonka: Itachi And Sasuke

**Holy Shitaki Mushrooms! It's A Bakery!**

**Disclaimer: Well gee, Look At that! Looks like I did get a title done! Oh yes! Such a wonderful, original name!**

**Umii: At least we got our project done!**

**Tsuki: Yup, highest in the class! Yay!**

**Umii: Well, I'm bored.**

**Tsuki: I'm running out of ideas for disclaimers.**

**Umii: Really?**

**Tsuki: I feel so UNIMAGINATIVE and so UNINSPIRED. I must go on to stare at Hyde!**

**Umii: Me too!**

**Tsuki: Excuse me!**

**Umii: I mean Itachi! I love his voice in English!**

**Tsuki: He sounds like a mix of Gin/Orochimaru in English. Like A Child Molester.**

**Umii: Itachi is NOT a child molester! –Cries-**

**Tsuki: Whatever, you know that you love Skip! **

**Umii: X.X –is dead-**

**Tsuki: -poke- -poke- Oh well, onwards with the fic! By the way, we don't own Naruto and blah, ya hear it millions of times. Anyway, ONWARDS TO DOTH READINGS!

* * *

**

"**Aiiiii-eeeeeeeee! Kakashi! You are my savior! If you were a rapper, you would be Mims! (A/n- I had to put that! For those of you who are blanking out, Mims is rapper and Mims stands for Music is My Savior. Duh, duh!) I must demolish these cookies, with my mouth and stomach acids! Now, leave me be." The Hokage practically screams as he pushes Kakashi out the door. In the Window, Kakashi stares at the Hokage as he tears off the carefully placed ribbon with his teeth and eats the cookies… five by five. **

"**AIIIIIIIII-EEEEEEE POPPIN' FLAVA!" (A/N- Like on those Popeye's commercials! Ha ha!) The Hokage screams as he skips around the house. In seconds, the whole jars of cookies are gone. **

"**Hm… I need more. What do I want to eat? I can eat anything, because I am Hokage! The supreme ruler! The Master of the Universe! I command and they OBEY! MUAHAHAAHHAHA!" The Hokage keeps talking to himself and Kakashi walks (Runs… sprints… frantic panicking) away. **

"**I want… Chocolate! You, Lady! Call Sasuke and Itachi! They will make me chocolate! MUHAAHAHAHA!" The Hokage laughs as he points to a random lady. **

**-When Sasuke and Itachi Arrive At Different Times-**

"**Heh… Minions! You will make me chocolate! And it better be good, or else!" The Hokage said spinning in his… spinny chair. **

"**Why do I have to work with…. Him! And Why Chocolate!?" Sasuke said angrily.**

"**YOU, LESSER BOY! DO NOT QUESTION MY ACTIONS! IF MY CHOCOLATE IS NOT DELICIOUS, I WILL GET A SPOON AND SCOOP BOTH OF YOUR EYES OUT SO BOTH OF YOU WILL HAVE NO SHARINGANS OR ANY VISION! AND THEN I'LL GO TO THE RAMEN SHOP, TELL THEM TO MAKE TWO BOWLS OF SOUP. THEN, I WILL TAKE YOUR EYES AND THE SPOONS AND FLING YOUR EYES INTO THE SOUP AND FORCE YOU TO EAT THE WHOLE BOWL, YOU GOT ME!?" The Hokage was about to strangle Sasuke.**

"**Please excuse my brother. I will make sure the chocolate is delicious. LET'S GO SASUKE DEAREST!" Itachi said hugging and dragging his brother out the door.**

"**Hey, where are we going to make the chocolate at?" Sasuke asked.**

"**No problems! I am WILLY WONKA and I own the Chocolate Factory! Oompa Loopmas, come to thee! We shall fly to my Factory!" Itachi said as several orange Oompa Loompas flew from the sky and carried the away to his factory is some strange place.

* * *

**

**-In the Factory. Dun Dun Dun-**

"……………" **Sasuke was speechless. **

"**YOU GOTTA PROBLEM WITH MY FACTORY!?" Itachi said getting defensive.**

"**No, no, No, No! It's just random… and quite scary." **

"**Even better!" Itachi said skipping over the chocolate river.**

'**_How Does He Build this? Where is coming from? Where the heck am I?'_ Sasuke thought many questions, but he would not ask them.**

"**Hmmm… says here, that The Hokage wants 10 pounds… of pure milk chocolate. It's all going to go to his thighs! But, if that's what he wants… he shall get it." Itachi said transforming his clothes and was now in a purple suit. **

**Sasuke walked around studying the place, until he tripped over a hidden Oompa Loompa and his quarter fell in the chocolate river.**

"**Holy crap! NOOOOOOOO! I need that to buy a gumball from the gumball machine! If I don't catch it, I won't get to see that cool sequence when it rolls down! Must go catch it!" Sasuke panicked as he dove for the quarter, and both him and the quarter fell into the river, sounding alarms.**

"**Hm… WHAT HAPPENED! SASUKE WHERE ARE YOU!" Itachi started to cry. Sasuke raised a hand with the quarter in his hand and pulled himself out the river.**

"**The Chocolate is good." Sasuke said completely soaked.**

"**ARGH! YOU IDIOT! YOU CONTAMINATED ALL MY CHOCOLATE! You want an early death?" Itachi asked pulling out his Kunai.**

"**No, No, no! Just get you freakin' chocolate so we can get out of here."

* * *

**

**-At the Hokage's House-**

"**AIEEEEE! Chocolate! Do you know how long I've been waiting for this?" The Hokage grabbed the bag full of chocolate and took a bite.**

"**ERG! I NEED A SPOON! THIS CHOCOLATE IS NOT PURE! IT TASTES LIKE SASUKE. THAT MEANS, SASUKE YOU TASTE LIKE DOG CRAP!"**

**With that said, Itachi and Sasuke both ran frantically out the door blaming each other for almost getting their eyes… pulled out.

* * *

**

**Tsuki: ha ha! The Hokage seems like he was High or drunk, with his AIEEEEE'S!" Quite hilarious and random chapter for me. I did this because UMII IS SLACKING AND SHE WAS GOING TO POST HER CHAPTER! But I said nothing!**


End file.
